


Sugar, Spice and Something else

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, but I labeled it mature for age gap because people get so uppity about it so yeah, there's nothing really explict in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: He looked lonely. He felt lonely. Maybe she was being noisy, maybe it was just a passing fascination, or maybe a crush of some sorts, but couldn’t help herself, so she just continued to observe, and try not get caught staring, for fear of being labeled a creepy stalker.Not that she was a creepy stalker.Lucio begged to differ, though.Hana dismissed him, with stick of the tongue, and air of “ I do what I want.”And Lucio responded with a half-hearted shrug “ Hey. If you wanna get slapped with a restraining order that’s fine with me. Just don’t expect me to bail you out, when ya get caught sniffing his garbage, or something freaky like that.”Hana blew a strand of hair out of place, and huffed“ Y’know it's rude to put your elbows on the table.”“ Ugh!”





	Sugar, Spice and Something else

 

He took note of the fact that it was snowing.Peering outside of the cafe windows solemnly, his rather large hands warmed slightly by the piping cup of tea cradled within his grip.

It wasn't snowing when he left for work this morning, he thought.

 

Not that it mattered to him. He didn't much care whether it was the blistering heat of the summer or the cool breeze of winter, though to be honest to himself, nowadays he barely paid heed of the changing of seasons.It didn't matter in the scheme of things, spring might as well be winter in his eyes.

 

Nothing changed. Everything was the same. The world kept turning without a care for him or anyone. 

 

He sipped his tea, still staring quite disinterestedly , as the snow quietly fell and gather upon the sidewalks, in between the cracks, covering the grass of the small park that laid across from the Cafe. 

 

The sky seemed dull, and grey probably due to the clouds blocking the sun.

 

He sighed turning his attention back to his cup watching the liquid ripple slightly as he slowly twirled the cup between his palms. 

 

Cold. The tea was lukewarm now, his hands felt colder, too more stiff and-

 

“Heya!” 

 

His body jerks up,standing at attention by muscle memory,  his eyes snapping forward meeting wide, chocolate brown ones with rings of dark circles under her almond, shaped eyes and her brown hair looking as if a hurricane went through it. 

 

She was dressed in baggy sweatpants that look as if they hadn't graced a washing machine in months and an equally bagging bright, neon sweater that hurt his eyes just staring at it, and dangling for her forearm was a large duffle bag carrying. Her sudden appearance was jarring to say the least.

 

“ Do you mind if I sit here, mister?” 

 

He glanced around the the shop, seeing that it was nearly empty, and plenty of places to park herself other than here made him scowl oth outwardly, and inwardly.

 

“ I do mind actually.” 

 

“ Oh, come on don't be such a grouch!” she waved a dismissive hand, and slumped down on the other side of booth, grinning ear to ear. “ I think you could use some company, sitting here all the time looking like death, you'll never find any friends that way, y’know.”

 

“ I didn’t come here looking for companionship.” 

 

“ Hey! Waitress one-no two pumpkin lattes over here please! 

 

The waitress nearly jumped out her own skin. 

 

If his scowl could deepen even more- he was pretty sure this girl wasn't listening to one word he said. He thought about just getting up and leaving, but couldn't bring himself to do so, thus proceeded to curse his upbringing.

 

“ So, what brings you here, Mister. Waiting for someone?” 

 

“ No.” 

 

“ Came by yourself then?” 

 

He reminded silent.  He didn't see why he should give this noisy girl any legitimate answer. 

 

“ Not much of talker, are you.” 

 

He grunted in response and his lips remained in a stern line.He hope his coldness would eventually drive her away.

 

It worked before.

 

Probably too well.

 

“ Okay I get it, no need to be rude. How about your name, can I atleast ask for your name, mister?” 

 

“ Bob.” 

 

There was pensive pause, at first she thought it was failed attempt at humor, but judging by his stoned-face expression, it wasn’t. So, in the end she couldn’t help herself, even if she tired.She snorted very unladylike, and nearly keeled over in a fit of violent laughter until tears pricked at her eyes, and her stomach ached. 

 

He didn't see what was so amusing. Then again he had to to admit that was dumb, unconvincing answer. It spilled out involuntary.

 

He just wanted her to leave him alone.

 

He cursed himself inwardly, as some people started to stare.

 

“ Really-Bob!!” she choked out in between fits of mirth.

 

“ I fail to see why that name amuses you so much.”

 

She finally stopped laughing, lifting herself back up in a more dignified position, well, almost dignified her elbows were placed quite rudely on the table.

 

A twinge of irritation filled him at the moment.

He wasn't sure if it was the unsightly manners, or just the girl herself,  drawing unwanted attention to them. Well, him in any case.

 

Her chin rested up on her entwined fingers, peering up at him in a weirdly, unnerving manner.

 

“ I seriously doubt that's your name,

 

“ Is that so?” if all else fails be vague. 

 

“ You certainly don't look like a Bob.” 

 

“ Is that your reasoning?” 

 

“ Yep!” 

 

“ What if it is my name.” 

 

“ But, it's not.”

 

“ How can you be sure.” 

 

“ Intuition.” 

 

“ Based on what?”

 

“ Mine.” 

 

“ You seem very sure of yourself?” 

 

“ Of course, I am. Besides” she leans back “ without my intuition, what else do I have. It's gotten me out of plenty of scrapes in more ways or one.” 

 

There was pause. For a moment , he couldn't think of a thing to say.

 

She only smiled up at him bright, and beaming despite, the bruises under her eyes which in his opinions,contracted her jubilant mood and wondered when was the last time this child had any sleep.And then he wondered why he cared to begin with. 

 

Just then the waitress appeared with two pumpkin spice lattes, sprinkled with dash of cinnamon and whip cream.

 

This girl was not only a busy body, but a glutton as well. She licked her lips, and took, without thinking, chugged half of the boiling liquid down her throat without so much as flinching,before sighing in relief.

 

“ Ahh, I feel alive again. Oh here.” she pushed the second cup to his side of the table. He eyed it disdainfully.

 

“ For you.” 

 

“ I don't like sweets.” He pushed it back.

 

“ Ah, has anyone ever told you not to look a gift horse in the mouth, take it. Call it a early Christmas present.” 

 

She pushed it back “ Give it a try,  you just might like it.” 

 

He lifted a brow at her insistence.

 

“ I have tea.” 

 

“ It's probably cold now, so drink something warm.” 

 

She grinned up him again, and suddenly the urge to refuse boiled down to nothing. He couldn't find it in himself to say no.

 

He huffed, resigned to his fate, took the cup in hand. He didn’t drink it at first, instead used it to warm his hands.

 

“ My name's Hana. Hana Song.” 

 

He finally dared to sip the overly sweet concoction, and cinnamon assaulted both his taste buds, as well as his nostrils, sending a sock to his system. He was so use to the taste of bitterness , that sweetness was bizarre to him.

 

He placed mug back down, eyes glues to watching the hazy steam escape into the atmosphere.

 

“ It's Hanzo. Shimada Hanzo.”  

 

“ That's a pretty odd name.” 

 

“ Has anyone told you that you are a very rude, young lady.” 

 

“ And you have a rather large stick up there, y’know.” 

 

He rose a brow in response, but chose not to reply, as he continued to take small sips from his drink. 

 

“ You act as if you've never had sugar before?” 

 

“ I haven't.” 

 

“ Really! No chocolate, candy, cakes , none of that stuff?” she leaned over the table, both arms completely draped over it. 

 

“No.”

 

“Not even as a kid?” her jaw was dropped open in disbelief .

 

“My father was a rather strict man.”

 

“Well that sucks!” she drops back down on her side of the seat.  

 

He felt a twitch of a smile lift at the corner of his mouth, he thought it somewhat odd, and yet amusing that of all things she seemed outraged at the fact that his father wouldn’t allow him to partake in sweets as a child. Though, he thought bitterly, that didn’t stop Genji from sneaking around and trying. 

That twitch of a smile soon faltered and his lips grew thin reflecting the nature of the turn of his thoughts. He leered down at his cup, watching the whip cream melt into swirls of white. 

 

The snow continue to fall, not too hard, not too soft either. He heard the clanking of the cups, and dishes, the hushed voices of the other customers, and the smacking of white, tennis shoes against pristine tile-

 

“ Did I say something wrong?” 

 

He was zoning out again, not even realizing it. He glances back down at the young girl before her, she was gazing up him, brown eyes wide, brows rose together. She seemed upset, or concerned he couldn’t tell. He peered back down at the milky swirls dissipating within the ocean of creamy-sugar filled coffee.

 

“ Why do you ask. I am fine..” 

 

“ Y’know when people say their fine, their usually not.”

 

She noticed. 

 

Still, he did not return her gaze. 

 

“ I was thinking of my brother.” 

 

“ Oh. I-i’m sorry did he-did he die?” her voice became soft, and with that a sudden feeling of like she was intruding on something she shouldn’t have, sticking her nose where it didn’t belong. She really didn’t want to ask that, it seemed so insensitive to just bring it up out of the blue, however, it slipped from her lips without much thought. 

 

There was a long pause before he shook his head “ No. He did not die. Though, he might as well have.

 

“ Oh.”

 

He continued “Many years ago we had a falling out, and haven’t spoken to each other sense.” 

 

“ Oh.” a pang of guilt stabbed her lower gut.

 

He didn’t know why he was telling her this, well it’s not like he was being explicit, rather vague, but still it was rather personal, and she was still a stranger no less. 

 

She shifted uncomfortable, and turned to peer out the window, her body slouched back, her hands, not knowing what to do with them, falling in the valley of her lap. 

 

It was nice out, the whole city looked, as if were straight out of a fantasy world, a total winter wonderland, she smiled despite the situation, before turning back to the sullen man, the creases under his eyes crinkled, appeared darker, more heavier, his shoulders dipped a bit, it wasn’t noticeable, but she knew, she watched him long enough. 

 

One would think she was stalker, maybe, it’s not like she followed him or anything just that she had taken a liking to the strange man that appeared at her favorite coffee shop everyday. 

Approximately at 7: 30 in the morning. Approximately, at 1 in the afternoon, and approximately at 8 on the dot right after the sunset was nearly set. However, this was the latest she’d had ever seen him here. 

 

Always dressed to near human perfection, tie, suit, all looking hella of expensive. Never a hair out of place, or ill placed word, short and straight to the point. Ramrod straight, and cold.

 

And lastly, always alone, no friends, no family, or peers, just himself, and parked himself always in the same seat that sat near the middle window, sipping teas of various kinds depending on his mood. 

 

He looked lonely. He felt lonely. Maybe she was being noisy, maybe it was just a passing fascination, or maybe a crush of some sorts, but couldn’t help herself, so she just continued to observe, and try not get caught staring, for fear of being labeled a creepy stalker. 

 

Not that she was a creepy stalker. 

 

_ Lucio begged to differ, though.  _

 

_ Hana dismissed him, with stick of the tongue, and air of “ I do what I want.”  _

 

_ And Lucio responded with a half-hearted shrug “ Hey. If you wanna get slapped with a restraining order that’s fine with me. Just don’t expect me to bail you out, when ya get caught sniffing his garbage, or something freaky like that.”  _

 

_ Hana blew a strand of hair out of place, and huffed  _

 

“ _ Y’know it's rude to put your elbows on the table.”  _

 

_ “ Ugh!”  _

  
  


A  jaggard,  rumble snapped her out the reivie of her thoughts, she quickly checked her duffle bag, to tug out her smart phone one to be greeted with silence and a blank notification screen.

 

“ Shimada Hanzo.” 

 

Oh. Her eyes darted back over to Hanzo, his cup of coffee completely empty. She smiled lightly to herself, but then frowned .

 

His shoulders straighten themselves, ramrod straight once more and aura of sharp, professionalism built itself back up. 

 

“ I see. I understand, how- no. No. Forgive me, I will return shortly, father. “ there a harsh click and a snap of the old fashioned flip phone.

 

“ It seems I must cut our meeting short today.” 

 

“ It's fine, I get it , family stuff, I gotcha.”  She waved dismissive “ No need to be apologetic.” 

 

He rose from his seat, pulling money from his breast pocket, and laid it down before slipping from the booth. He stopped, did he just say Farewell or- 

 

“ See ya, later Hanzo.” 

 

He nods, slowly, a bit hesitant, and somewhat awkward.  

 

“ And to you as well, Hana.” 

 

And he disappears, without a sound,like a ghost into the night, no trace left behind expect for the empty mug of pumpkin spice latte. 

 

Hana plants both hands on the sides of her cheeks, smiling to herself. 


End file.
